Ties that are broken
by Dilpickles00
Summary: A Alternative story where Lincolns sisters are kicked out of the house and Lincoln becomes an only child mainly thanks to his cruel and stingy parents
1. Only Child

**Decided to do a alternative story with ties that blind but this time the parents are only keeping one child (Lincoln) and the rest of his sisters are getting kicked out of the house**

After hearing that Lincoln was the only kid staying in the Loud House, the Loud Siblings pack their bags and headed for the door

"Goodbye Lincoln" said most of them with anger

"Bye Bye Lincy" said Leni as she wasn't aware of the situation

after most of them boarded the dump truck except Leni who ran away to the town centre due to the horrible smell, Lori put her hand on Lincolns shoulder and said "I see now your now a only child, take care and goodbye"

"Lori wait" said Lincoln

Lori ignored him and went onto the dump truck which drove away

"Well that's them sorted" said Mr Loud

"Why dad, they are your children as well" said Lincoln

"Yes but they stressed me and your mum to a point that we snapped plus we couldn't the bills to pay for each sibling, leaving it down to you as you are the easiest to look after, plus they will live much better lives now" said Mr Loud

"besides now your a only child, you can do whatever you want without your sisters breathing down your necks" said Mrs Loud

"Ok what about the 9-10 rooms" said Lincoln

"we can convert them into your personal rooms like a games room and a cinema room" said Mrs Loud

"now we have scattered all of the clatter, you can do whatever you want" said Mr Loud

 **Lincoln was excited**


	2. 3 Years LaterSchool Trip

**Chapter 2 here we go:**

 **3 years later Lincoln was 14 years old who was now with his sisters gone, he was quite well-off and now he and Clyde were on a school trip to Detroit, exploring the car museum**

 **Lincoln has forgotten all about his sisters and he and his parents were living the good life**

At the Car Musuem

"So this car is a Ford Mustang 1st generation" said the presenter

"Let's drive that car" whispered Lincoln

"good idea" said Clyde

they both got into the car and drove through Detroit going out of control and hit a abandoned derelict building, both of them were hurt but now a group of people were chasing them with weapons until a person dressed in rags armed with a machete managed to protect both a dim witted Lincoln and Clyde

"Leave them alone" said Leni

the person in rags was Leni Loud who's was now 19 years old

"Who are you" said Lincoln

"Don't you Remeber me" said Leni

"no I don't Remeber you" said Lincoln

"it's me Leni" said Leni

"Still don't Remeber" said Lincoln

"But but I'm your sister, Remeber I was kicked out Remeber" said Leni

"No I've never seen you in my life, now go before you give me germs" said Lincoln

Leni runs away crying saying "you've forgotten me, Linc"

"Wait a minute you know my name" said Lincoln

"of course I do" said Leni

"What is your name" said Lincoln

"My name is Leni Loud" said Leni

"Your not a loud, I'm a loud, my mom Rita is a loud and my dad Lynn Sr is a Loud" said Lincoln

the words Lynn Sr, Rita, Mom and dad gave Leni angry memories

soon a figure appeared and said "I've got a bonus today Leni, maybe we could form an apartment together"

The figure revealed itself to be Lana Loud

"Wait is that Lincoln" said Lana

"Yes, yes it is" said Leni

"I don't Evan know you" said Lincoln

"Yes you do, you were my older brother" said Lana

"I don't Evan know you, but you look about 9 or 10, why do you work at a car plant" said Lincoln

"I fell on hard times bro ever since I got kicked out of both my house and my School" said Lana

"Lincoln, I think these girls are trying to tell us something" said Clyde

"They think I'm their brother, but I Remeber one sibling and she left our house years ago" said Lincoln

"and who would that be" said Lana

"A person named Lori" said Lincoln

Leni broke down in tears

"Lori has been missing for 2 years, last known is that she was locked up somewhere but I don't know where" said Lana

"You know her" said Lincoln

"Yes I know her too well" said Lana

"How" said Lincoln

"Well as me and Leni said it before, you are our brother but your parents have covered it up just because they want to keep their precious child protected from rescuing us, now we are getting our revenge" said Lana

Soon he and Clyde was getting chased by Lana and Leni before being rescued by a school bus

That Night

Mr Loud had ordered Mrs Loud and Lincoln a pizza

"Pizzas on the house" said Mr Loud

"Mum, Dad I need to tell you something" said Lincoln with some guilt


	3. Parents Cover Up

**So in the last chapter, Lincoln encountered Leni and Lana but didn't recognise them until they said something about Lori and now he going to tell his parents about what happened today**

"Mum, Dad I need to tell you something" said Lincoln with some guilt

"yes son, I hope you going to tell me about the Mustang incident, thanks to you, now we have to pay fines and you could go to court for what you did, your so lucky we're giving you pizza tonight" said Mr Loud

"it's not that" said Lincoln

"What is it then" said Mr Loud with his arms crossed

"After me and Clyde crashed the Mustang, I saw 2 people" said Lincoln

"Who were they and what did I tell you about talking to strangers" said Mrs Loud

"They think that they know me" said Lincoln

immeditaly Mr Loud stood up and shouted "LINCOLN WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE"

"their names were Leni and Lana" said Lincoln

Mr Loud anger stopped suddenly and turned into suspions

"Did they say anything to you" said Mr Loud

"They claimed that I was their brother" said Lincoln

"Well that's what strangers do, they trick you before snatching you, don't trust them, I mean it don't trust them understand" said Mrs Loud

"I understand" said Lincoln

"now get to bed" said Lincoln

Lincoln goes upstairs and Mr and Mrs Loud are sat on the sofa, scared and paranoid kinda like Nicolae and Elena Ceausescu when they ruled Romania

"What happens when Lincoln finds out that he has 10 Sisters" said Mrs Loud

"Don't worry he won't" said Mr Loud

"He's already seen two of them" said Mrs Loud

"Yes by pure accident" said Mr Loud

"What happens if he knows what happened to each of them, we could become criminals, Lincoln may help them gain their revenge" said Mrs Loud

"We are not criminals, we could only look after 1 child due to me being an US ambassador to China" said Mr Loud

"How does that got to with anything, I thought we evicted them because we weren't earning enough" said Mrs Loud

"That did play a part as the US government wouldn't pay me enough but the Chinese government taught me that 1 child could benefit us, especially a boy" said Mr Loud

"Why a boy" said Mrs Loud

"I don't know, just their philosophy" said Mr Loud

"Maybe we should at least save one of Lincolns siblings" said Mrs Loud

"No Lincoln should never find out, and if he does, I will do everything in my power to make both him and his rescued sisters life's a nightmare, So we need to cover them up to protect Lincoln" said Mr Loud with anger

"But isn't that cruel" said Mrs Loud

"Do you want to feel my rage" said Mr Loud as he approached his wife like a Psychopath

"no" said Mrs Loud

"then we will cover up the fact we messed up the lives of Lincolns 10 sisters" said Mr Loud

"Ok I'm with you" said Mrs Loud

 **A Few Hours Later - Lincolns room**

Lincoln was fast asleep, he wasn't aware about the conversation downstairs about him

Thats when someone snuck in

The person wore a ripped up pink dress and kidnapped Lincoln

Lincoln woke up hours later tied up to a chair

"Where am I and who are you" said Lincoln

"Remeber me Lincoln" said Lola

"no I don't Remeber you" said Lincoln

"You don't Remeber me Lola Loud" said Lola

"Oh no not this again, I already told you friend Lana, I don't recognise you now untie me, I've got school in the morning " said Lincoln

"It's already 3 hours since you were supposed to be in school, Lincoln" said Lola as she got fire in her eyes

"Oh I'm late but who are you" said Lincoln

"Well first of all I'm your sister" said Lola

"Well no you are not" said Lincoln

"yes you are" said Lola

"No you are not" said Lincoln

"Just Listen to me" said Lola

"Why should I, my parents told me to never talk to strangers" said Lincoln

Lincoln was hit with a golf club

"You listen to me, your parents are covering something up" said Lola

"How are they" said Lincoln

"Because they want to impress their bosses by kicking your 10 sisters to the curve Whlist you live in luxury" said Lola

"Really Prove It" said Lincoln

Lola carried a picture of her with Lana and Lincoln at a fashion pageant (reference to Toads and Tiaras)

Lincoln did not recognise himself in the picture as he dyed his hair black two years ago

"That's not me, you've got the wrong boy here Lola" said Lincoln

"Oh no I haven't" she tried to get a picture out of her, Lincoln and the rest of the siblings, but the cops arrived to save Lincoln just in time and Lola was taken away, hiding in the shadows Lynn appeared "He will find out"

 **Lincolns parents have covered up what happened to Lincolns sisters and Lola's interrogation of Lincoln failed**


	4. The Reveal and The Quest will Begin

**Lincoln had been safely escorted to school by secret agents after Lola tried to interogate him but he wouldn't break and thanks to his Lola, he was 3 hours late to school and when Clyde saw him at Lunch, Lincoln wanted to talk to him:**

"Lincoln, so glad to see you, where have been" said Clyde

"I was kidnapped" said Lincoln

"oh gosh, are you okay Lincoln" said Clyde

"Yes" said Lincoln

"So who kidnapped you" said Clyde

"A person named Lola Loud" said Lincoln

"What Happened" said Clyde

"She claimed I'm her brother and Evan showed a picture, but I didn't recognise the picture" said Lincoln

"Ok I need to tell you something" said Clyde

"What" said Lincoln

"Last night, someone broke into my house thinking it's there's and we caught her and locked her up in the basement" said Clyde

"Who was it" said Lincoln

"She wouldn't say, but she did say she wanted revenge on someone" said Clyde

"Who" said Lincoln

"You" said Clyde

"Oh please Clyde, if anything happens, my dads boss will hire men in suits to take her away, it's not like she's going to do anything" said Lincoln in a arrogant tone

"ok good, but I need you to come over anyway" said Clyde

 **Later**

Lincoln and Clyde were by the basement door

"Are you ready" said Clyde

"I sure am" said Lincoln

Lincoln and Clyde opened the door to find Lynn tied to a chair

"Hello Lincoln, I see the favorate one has returned" said Lynn in a angry tone

"What do you mean" said Lincoln

"Ever since our parents abandoned me..." Said Lynn

"I'm not related to you" said Lincoln

"Clyde, Get Lincoln a seat" said Lynn

"Ok" said Clyde

Clyde returns with a seat and Lincoln sits down and Clyde leaves the building saying "I leave you two too it"

"Lincoln, you may think I'm not related to you but..." Said Lynn

"But your not, your just a silly little peasant girl..." Said Lincoln who interrupted her

"Not Lincoln, listen to me, there's been a cover up" said Lynn

"What Cover-up" said Lincoln

"Your parents are trying to cover us up Lincoln" said Lynn

"Prove It" said Lincoln

"Untie me then" said Lynn

"No Show me the proof" said Lincoln

"Go into my back pocket" said Lynn

Lincoln sees a photo and it shows 11 kids and his mum and dad

"Wait that's mum and dad" said Lincoln

"Yes you exactly are correct" said Lynn

"Wait a minute is that you" said Lincoln

"Yes, I'm your big sister, who else do you recognise" said Lynn

"Well the pink ones Lola, and the only others I recognise are Leni, Lori and Lana" said Lincoln

"Do you know where Leni, Lana and Lori are" said Lynn in a confidant tone

"Only Leni and Lana" said Lincoln

"Where are they" said Lynn now being very excited

"In a derelict building in Detroit" said Lincoln

"Untie me then" said Lynn

"Ok sis" said Lincoln

"Awww thanks Linc" said the two as they both hugged

after they stopped hugging, Lincoln said "Let's save Leni and Lana"

Before They left the room Clyde Appeared at the door

"Lincoln, I see you two got along" said Clyde

"Yes Clyde, I found out that we are siblings" said Lincoln

"You do realise you are breaking China's one child policy, I am Robo-Clyde" said Clyde

"What are we going to do" said Lincoln as two men stood with Clyde

"I've got this" said Lynn

She beat up the two agents and then showed a picture of Lori in which Clyde said "Does Not Compute, System Overload" said Clyde before passing out

 **The Quest Begins**


	5. Unicron

**So far Lincoln Loud has found some of his past and now Mr Louds Master isn't happy with him**

 **Somewhere in space near Mars, Mr Loud is floating in space with a space suit on, when his master Unicron arrived:**

"Welcome Loud" said Unicron

"Hello my master" said Mr Loud

"How is my heir, Lincoln" said Unicron

"I think he's trying to unravel the truths about his past" said Mr Loud

"WHHHAT" screamed Unicron in anger

"I'm sorry my master, I have framed the Chinese Government as they have a one child policy" said Mr Loud

"So even after I converted Clyde into a transformer, you still failed me" said Unicron

"Don't worry, I will find and kill every sister Lincoln ever had, even Lori" said Mr Loud

"Your too weak and pathetic to do it on your own" said Unicron

"What are you going to do to me" said Mr Loud

"I will provide you with a new body and you will serve my bidding, if you don't, I will leave you and turn Megatron into Galavatron and he will be my champion, understand" said Unicron

"Yes my master" said Mr Loud unwillingly

After the Body Change into a transformer

"You shall now be known as Lynnicous, now go claim back my heir and kill those sisters" said Unicron

"I will kill everyone of Lincolns sisters until my master gets what he rightfully deserves" said Lynnicous

 **Decided to add Unicron from transformers because he's a BEAST**

 **Next Chapter: Lynn and Lincoln go to Detroit**


	6. Detroit

**Lynn and Lincoln are heading to Detroit to rescue Leni and Lana:**

Lynn is driving a car heading to Detroit with Lincoln in the front seat next to her

"How can you drive, your too young" said Lincoln

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I've got a fake driving license, so we are ok" said Lynn

"Ok Lynn, so how far are we" said Lincoln

"Not very far Lincoln" said Lynn

Half a hour later

"We are here" said Lynn as she looks up to the derelict and decaying building

"Come on Lynn" said Lincoln before both of them went inside

After going upstairs they couldn't find Leni anywhere, but found Lana lying on the floor with blood everywhere

"Lana Noooooo" screamed both Lynn and Lincoln as they ran up towards her

"Lana, please don't die" said Lynn with tears in her eyes

"I...see...Lincoln...Remebers...me" said Lana

"Yes I'm starting to Remeber it all now" said Lincoln

"Lincoln...Lynn...be...aware...of...Lynnicous" said Lana

"Who is he" said Lincoln

"He...is..." Said Lana as she died

"Nooooo Lana stay with us" said Lincoln as he cried

"Lincoln, she is dead, I wish she was alive now" said Lynn

"If Lana is dead, where's Leni" said Lincoln as he cheered up

"Who knows, but I do fear for the worse" said Lynn

"Where's Lori, Lynn" said Lincoln

"I don't know, last seen trying to find Clyde as Bobby dumped her" said Lynn

"My memories are coming back, What about Lisa, wouldn't she still Remeber" said Lincoln

"She is living the life of luxury in Switzerland as she earned a massive amount of money from her science projects, so I think she forgot about us" said Lynn

"Okay then, think Lincoln think" said Lincoln trying to think

"What about we try and find somewhere to stay for the night as its getting late" said Lynn

"good idea, then we could think of an idea tomorrow" said Lincoln

"Yeah the woes of Lanas death is taking its toll" said Lynn

"But who's this Lynnicous" said Lincoln

"I don't know, but it's got a good name though, despite being a murderous psychopath" said Lynn


	7. Clown Buisness and Devestator

**Last Time: Lynn and Lincoln found Lana dead, last time and her final words warned them of Lynnicous:**

Lincoln was sleeping, when he realised he wasn't at his hotel, but at the back of Lynn's car

"Where am I" said Lincoln

"Back of my car" said Lynn

"Oh Hey ya Lynn" said Lincoln

"Hello Lincoln" said Lynn

"Where are we going" said Lincoln

"Finding Leni who might have a lead on where Lori is" said Lynn

"When I asked her, she didn't know where Lori was" said Lincoln

"She's quite dim Lincoln" said Lynn

"What's that supposed to mean" said Lincoln

"Not very smart, But loving overall" said Lynn

Soon Lynn saw a Clown Car and started to follow it

"The Circus, I love the circus" said Lynn

"But I thought we were finding our siblings" said Lincoln

"We will, just need a break" said Lynn

"Okay but last break though" said Lincoln

They both went to the circus and enjoyed every act and now it's was the main event and both of them were excited

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the worlds greatest comedian Luan Loud" said the Annoucer

The Curtains came out and Luan appeared in a clown suit, but before she could start making her jokes, she saw Lincoln in the crowd and started acting sad and a bit bitter

"Right Guys, I was gonna do a act tonight, but sadly I'm not in the mood" said Luan

Luan left the stage

"What's wrong" said Lincoln

"She saw you" said Lynn

"What's wrong with me" said Lincoln

"Well you may now know the story, but Luan along with all of us Loud Sisters got kicked out and you got to stay, so some of us are still a little bitter at you" said Lynn

"Are you upset at me" said Lincoln

"Sort of, but I know your making amends" said Lynn

"Thanks" said Lincoln

"Come on, let's see Luan and cheer her up" said Lynn

They went to the backstage area where they saw a muscler looking man throwing a clown in the bin

"Luan, You're fired and you will be hearing from my lawyers" said the Man

The Man left the scene

Lynn and Lincoln saw Luan and went over to her

"Youuuuu It's all your fault, I'm in this situation (pointing at Lincoln)" said Luan

"Luan, he's on our side now" said Lynn

"Are you sure" said Luan feeling a bit insecure

"Yes, I'm on your side" said Lincoln

Luan cried and then hugged Lincoln

An Hour later, all of them were in the car and Luan was talking about what happened to evreyone

"So Luan, what happened to Luna" said Lynn

"She...she's dead" said Luan in a somber tone

"She's What " said Lynn and Lincoln together

"Dead, A year ago, she died of a drug overdose" said Luan

Evreyone went silent for about 2 hours until Lincoln decided to ask a question

"Luan" said Lincoln

"Yes Linc" said Luan

"What Happened to Lori" said Lincoln

"You still Remeber her" said Luan

"Yes Always have" said Lincoln

"Ok, she was last seen near Clydes House as Bobby had broken up with her as Bobby cheated on her for Carol Pingrey" said Luan

"Why, I thought Bobby loved her deeply" said Lincoln

"Well Lori stayed with Bobby, but started to become a bit depressed and Bobby couldn't take it anymore so after she caught Bobby and Carol in bed, She was dumped and kicked out onto the curve, haven't seen her since her spotting near Clydes house" said Luan

"Quick we need to go to Clydes" said Lincoln

Suddenly 6 construction vehicles were blocking Lynn, Lincoln and Luans way

Then the Construction vehicles spoke

"Transform into Devastor" said one of the vehicles

They transformed into Devestator and started firing at the gang but there car was too quick and escaped his crutches to the anger of Lynnicous who was watching the battle from space.

"Your on your own now, Lynnicous" said Unicron

"What" said Lynnicous

"I need to go somewhere" said Unicron

Unicron used a warp to take himself back to 2005, to the Battle of Autobot City and we all know why


	8. The Factory

**Im back, sorry for the hiatus:**

After escaping Devestator: Lynn, Lincoln and Luan were heading towards Ohio and Lincoln was asleep in the back of the car where some laser fires nearly hit there car

"What is that" said Lynn in a panicked tone

"Don't know probably the light of your life, hahaha get it" said Luan

"Shut up Luan" said Lynn

Suddenly a car hit a massive thud after a second laser hit the car waking up Lincoln

"Where are we" said a confused Lincoln

"I don't know, but whatever it is it does look suspicious" said Lynn

"It might be a safe haven" said Luan

"Let's find out" said Lynn

Soon they found out a robot was firing at them but suddenly he stopped when he realised they have their hands up

"Who are you and what is your Buisness" said the robot in a very confused and scared tone

"We are Lincoln, Luan and Lynn Loud" said Lincoln

Lincoln recognised the robot instantly as he watched Transformers and knew it was the Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, but the reason he never said his name is because he was acting a little stranger than usual, maybe someone had changed him or he disguising himself for Lynnicous.

"Loud, Loud Do you know a girl named Leni" said Starscream

"Yes have you seen her" said All of them

"Yes in fact she is at the abandoned factory and is currently working robots to her own will" said Starscream

"Okay let's go Louds, we need to see Leni" said Lincoln

"Can I come with you" said Starscream

"But Your Starscream Air Commander of the Decepitcons..." Said Lincoln before being interrupted

"Former Air Commander of the Decepitcons, now I work as part of Lenis workshop, in fact if it wasn't for her, I would be dead" said Starscream

"So how did this come to be" said Lincoln

"Well after my body was resurrected by Unicron, I was shot out of space by the wretched Galvatron and when I was in the earths orbit a stupid looking robot named Lynnicous shot at me so hard that I thought I would die, but Leni saw me crippled on the floor and she and her robots took me to her Workshop and fixed me up and soon I realised that these fleshlings know as humans weren't so bad and started feeling that the war between the Autobots and the Decepitcons was pointless, so I became Lenis Security guard" said Starscream

"Let's Hope you don't stab her in the back" said Lincoln

"I'm in life debt to her for what she did for me" said Starscream

After this statement the Louds trusted Starscream and Rode in the car until Starscream said "Do You lot want a ride from me"

"Sure but don't kill me" said Lincoln as he was still suspions of Starscreams nature from G1

Whlist in Starscreams Alt mode Lincoln asked Starscream a question "What do you know about this Lynnicous fella then?"

"Well you see at first glance I knew he was a pawn of Unicron as he looked more evil than most Decepitcons but looked as evil as Galvatron who is a reincarnated version of the 'mighty' Megatron who I hated and hate more today as he was nothing but a tyrannical bully who brainwashed me to become power hungry and soon tried to overthrow him just for a little shiny crown and leader of a bunch of selfish scrap metal who wanted me dead anyway, so I'm glad I left the wretched Decepicons and joined the honest and truthful Lenicons" said Starscream with a bit of anger

"Okay Okay I'm sorry I made you upset" said Lincoln

"It's not your fault kid, I'm just a little upset about the past, but that's the past now, now I supreme commander of a job where people respect me as a security guard" said Starscream in a more forgiving tone

Soon both parties arrived at the workhouse where Leni was trying to build a robot out of a shed where she saw Starscream arrive and then saw a another car arrive and was surprised

"Starscream Great to see you and who did you bring with you" said Leni

Soon Lincoln, Luan and Lynn all stepped out of their vehicles and saw Leni who's jaw dropped

"Lincoln I knew you would come back for your siblings" said Leni

"Thank Lynn for that" said Lincoln

Leni soon ran up to Lynn, Lincoln and Luan and cried her eyes out, hugging Lincoln, Luan and Lynn

"Are you safe" said Leni

"Yes Leni we are fine" said Lynn

"I was scared that Linky would leave us for good but he came back" said Leni

"I did and I knew that my parents were just trying to cover you lot up, trying to make you suffer while I live my life without knowing my family" said Lincoln

Soon Leni stopped crying and faced the gang with a more positive tone

"Anyway I see you have met Starscream" said Leni

"We have" said Luan

"And have you seen my other robots" said Leni

"Nope" said Lincoln

"No" said Lynn

"No but would like to see them turned on ha ha ha get it" said Luan

"No Luan" said Lynn, Lincoln and Leni

"I did" said Starscream with a slight chuckle

"So do you guys what to see what I have made" said Leni

"Sure" said the 4 of them

"Not you Starscream, Remeber you got to keep watch from any intruders" said Leni

"Okay Leni" said Starscream as he went back to his post

Leni showed them a tour around the building and Lincoln saw fallen Autobots such as Ironhide and Wheeljack getting repaired by either Lenis workers or her repair bots

Soon they showed her family members her plan, which saw 2 other seekers that Leni was building

"Why are you showing us this, plus they look similar to Starscream" said Lynn

"Yes, well you see I have built and rebuilt over a 100 robots and many of them I found friends for but Starscream couldn't find a friend manly due to his war experience as a Decepitcon and how power hungry he was, so I decided to make some friends for him so he is no longer depressed and will over all start living a life worth living" said Leni in a secretive tone

"So You are trying Starscream good" said Lincoln

"Lincoln he's is already good, he's desperate for someone to help him and not bully him and I decided to help him" said Leni

"I don't know Leni, I'm still unsure if he can be converted to the light side" said Lincoln

"Lincoln why don't you the light side of things" said Luan

"Anyway don't tell Starscream as these Robots are his Christmas Present" said Leni

"Okay Leni we won't tell" said Lynn

 **Im back and Will be updating frequently again and maybe make some new stories or update some old ones**


End file.
